Wonderwall
by AllytheVamp
Summary: Willow and Xander are reunited and discover that the bond is still there...


_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wonderwall By AllytheVamp  
  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns these two characters. The song Wonderwall was composed by Noel Gallagher of Oasis and I don't own that either.  
  
Dedications: To anyone who ever dreamed of something like this.  
  
Authors Notes: I LOVE this song. It goes waaaay back for me and has alot of memories attatched to it. It never fails to make me sob. Here something to go with it. I hope it makes you feel something. I hope that you'll hear the song in your head as you read.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*~*  
  
Today was gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should have somehow realized what you got to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now...  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Xander entered the empty room. He caught her shivering frame, sitting on the bar stool as her crimson dress wrinkled under her. He could tell even from here she was crying. He knew that this was hard for her. Hard wasn't worthy of describing it. He wasn't sure if he could do anything, but he knew he needed to try.  
  
He walked up slowly, his dress shoes squeaking on the floor. She didn't move, only stiffened at the sound of footsteps. He slid his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching her skin as he sat down across from her. She was still the same. Raven hair, innocent yet mature eyes, beautiful serene face...even the way she sat hadn't been altered. Still, something was there. Something raw and different. He knew he loved her for it, just didn't know what it was.  
  
"Hey Will," Xander said softly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm thinking about everything." Willow replied, her eyes shining with tears as she stared through him.  
  
"He did it again Will." He reminded her.  
  
She nodded, her eyes shutting tightly as tears leaked out. "He keeps on leaving. Why did I believe he'd stay?"  
  
"He married her cause he loves her." Xander grasped her shaking hands. " You should understand that. You guys haven't been in love for a long time."  
  
"I do. It just still hurts. He couldn't even look at me." Willow got up and walked away. "But I guess that's ok. I couldn't look at him either."  
  
Xander felt his heart wrench. He'd hadn't seen her for five years. She had grown so much. He knew when she was hurting, still after all this time. It was like he could feel what she was, just by looking at her. He had changed too. His wit had dried into something like wisdom but he still had the power to make his friends laugh. Willow knew who he was now. He just didn't know who she was.  
  
"Will," he whispered. "Do you still love him?"  
  
She shook her head vigorously. "No. I haven't for awhile. I keep thinking about you. And how much I missed you when you left."  
  
Xander took her hand again, looking into her green eyes lovingly. "I missed you too."  
  
Willow tore her eyes away, feeling her emotions cloud them. She could feel Xander's touch, like electricity. It hadn't effected her when they had seen eachother at the airport. He had arrived to be with her at Oz's wedding. It was hard to see the one she had grown so much with promise himself to someone else. She never thought she would stop loving Oz, but when she saw Xander, seen the way he looked in her eyes, she knew who it was she really needed.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
  
I'm sure, you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now...  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Xander smiled down at her. He remembered the way she had stared at him at the airport. For some reason, they had never hugged, simply clasped hands and looked at eachother. Somehow that had been enough. Not now. Now he wanted, desperately, to feel her body in his arms, to feel her silky hair through his hands, to feel her smile as he touched her face...there were so many things he missed. All of the five years he had lived in New York, he had never stopped feeling her all around him. That was all he had of her then. Just a feeling, as if she was waiting for him. As if she wouldn't move from where she was unless he was with her. On some of the darkest nights he had faced, that was his only solace.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how...  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Willow came forward and slowly leaned her head onto his shoulder. As if everything were in slow motion, Xander put one hand on her back and the other came up to stroke her hair. She sighed softly, her breath tickling his neck. He smiled and closed his eyes, savoring the embrace.  
  
"I needed you. You always save me when I feel like I'm going to die." She whispered.  
  
"I would have come. All you had to do was ask." He replied.   
  
She buried her head in his neck and felt a sob choke her. It felt so good to be in his arms again. He was her best-friend. She knew him and even after everything, he still knew her. At the same time, it hurt so badly to love someone else this much. She didn't know what to do.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cause maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And afterall   
You're my wonderwall  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Xander pulled away and shook his head. "Will this is a really hard day for you. I wanted to be here to support you, but if I stay...I might do something that we'll both regret."  
  
Willow stared at him, feeling lost without his arms around her. "Like what? Like kiss me? Tell me that you still love me?"  
  
Xander almost reeled as he realized she felt the bond too. It was still there. It had been there at the hardest times of their lives. All through Buffy's death, all through their time apart, through all the confusion...now it was only stronger.  
  
"Why would I regret that Xander?" She asked the hunger in her voice blatant.   
  
"Please don't..." He choked as she walked towards him wrapping herself in his arms again. He shook her off gently and backed away. "I just got back. You're confused."  
  
Willow felt her walls crumble and she shook her head. "Xander, just leave." If he didn't want her, then she couldn't be around him.  
  
Xander turned away, feeling his heart rip at her tears and walked slowly away.  
  
Behind him, Willow closed her eyes. God, if you're listening...please let him come back, She prayed silently.  
  
Suddenly, he was running back, his eyes filled with love and hunger and fear as he crushed her against him. She sobbed as he kissed her neck softly. She pulled his lips down to hers and they kissed the way they had first done long ago, all their walls down. They kissed with passion, promise and need, forgetting that they had ever been apart. This is where they belonged.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Oz, stood in the door way, feeling a smiled on his face as he watched them embrace. He shook his head and walked out.  
  
It's about time.   
  
  
  
FIN  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  



End file.
